Mage
John is one of the more iconic heroes part of the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. He is the protagonist of both Bandit Territory and Syndicate as well as a recurring character in The Bagel Show. John is the sarcastic and down-to-earth reincarnation of the deity Silēns, the firstborn child of the original deities Adam and Eve. He is a pseudo-immortal and has an extensive history because of this but eventually John becomes one of Earth's key heroes. He is voiced and created by KM and made his debut during the first season of The Bagel Show, where he became a recurring character. He also has non-canon appearances in Chrome's Show of Chromeyness, Curiousgorge66's Adventures, Qualmishness, SOD, The Alternate Syndicate, and more. History Origins Meeting Curator Prime Time in New City Moving to Fort Pooda Forming Syndicate The Gem Supremacy Plan Future Personality Having had an incredibly long lifespan and, unlike the Immortals, without any clear purpose, John justifiably underwent an existential crisis. However, Silēns' pessimism and overall skepticism of human nature corrupted John and had a huge subconscious impact on his personality, making John believe that all humans were self-centered beings compelled to act in their own best interest. Silēns' subliminally suggested that John exists to be an agent of death, which is his reasoning for joining Symmetry when he met the villain Bishop. When Prime became aware of this, he decided to disguise and introduce himself to John as several different people, such as a man called Joseph Henderson, and make John challenge his philosophy all the while enlightening him. Prime would serve as the catalyst for John leaving Symmetry. Around the time of The Bagel Show and Bandit Territory, John is a down-to-earth, sharp-tongued, sarcastic and sometimes even an impulsive mess of a man but he isn't above having fun. He can sometimes be too honest, which leads people to interpret him as rude (which is sometimes true). In time, John's attitude changes slightly to where he becomes more considerate and less snarky and by the events of Syndicate, he is kind and serious although from time to time some of his sarcasm slips up. A major highlight of his personality that Prime/Joseph influenced is that he has a strong desire to help others who can't help themselves, frequently demonstrating acts of heroism. Unfortunately, this is a double-edged sword as he is somewhat easy to be taken advantage of. John is very empathetic especially towards villains, being that he can relate to most of them. Powers and abilities Azoth granted John several abilities. The simple fact that he survived the chemical exposure means that he has an immunity to poison and disease, as is the same with any other survivor of Azoth. John's primary power is energy manipulation, in which he can create, shape, negate and absorb energy as well as more. However, since this ability is so expansive, John initially isn't able to use this power to its fullest extent although he becomes significantly more efficient during the events of Bandit Territory. Still, he isn't able to master the entirety of this power until he is elderly, during the fourth season of Syndicate. Another power John possesses is power replication. Through skin contact with another character that has supernatural abilities, John can mimic their genetic structure due to mutations Azoth has caused him. In doing so, John can replicate their powers as well. However, this doesn't mean John is proficient at every new ability he acquires. He has to learn and practice a new ability in order to use it efficiently, which is why he can't fly because he has trouble maintaining balance and consistency. Oblivion doesn't possess this weakness and understands a power immediately after replicating it. Once John acquires an ability, he will keep it for the remainder of his life and be able to use it at will. John has been alive since the era of the Byzantine Empire and has a rapid healer factor. This might give off the impression that he's immortal, but he isn't. It's pseudo-immortality, for lack of a better word. He can't live forever and he can be killed. The reason he's been alive for so long is that he ages at a drastically slower rate than any other living thing, again because of the Azoth. His healing factor allows him to survive severe blood loss and recover from most injuries in a matter of minutes, even fatal ones. However, external forces within his body will prevent him from recovering fully (such as a bullet stuck in his shoulder or knives lodged into his body). He cannot regenerate lost limbs. As Oblivion has proven, John is still susceptible to scarring and disfigurement if his cells are fatally damaged, such as by burning. John's prime is when he is elderly. During this time, he has gained complete mastery over all of his abilities although his healing factor and overall durability is significantly weaker. Appearance Because of Silēns, John was born with a pigment mutation similar to albinism, altering the color of his skin to grey and the color of his iris and pupil to a very faint shade of grey. Because of this, John wears black sunglasses as the lack of pigmentation in his eyes makes him sensitive to bright lights and glare. In The Bagel Show and Bandit Territory, John wears a grey wide-brimmed hat, a blue T-shirt, brown pants, and dark blue shoes. He is also bald and has a stubble. In Syndicate, John looks mostly the same except that he now wears a trench coat over his shirt and has a messy grey beard. Appearances Gallery JohnHeadShot.png|John (old appearance) Acs_together.png|John with the other members of Syndicate (old appearance) SZs.jpg|John in Symbiotic Relationship (old appearance) 20130525 224558.jpg|John drawn by DKH John.jpeg|John sprite by Chrome Trivia *John's height was much smaller in his old appearance, around the same as Bagel and SSK. His revamped appearance has him as tall as Wario or Erin. *There's a common running gag in Bandit Territory where villains (and sometimes allies) ridicule John's name. References Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters created by KM Category:Heroes Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:KM Zone Category:Male Characters